


You Are the Stars in the Night Sky (Such a Shame I Can't Reach You)

by TheFangirlAndTheAngst



Series: All of Angst's fics!! (The DP ones) [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny isn't a ghost, Gen, I just really like space, I've given myself tooth decay from overexposure to sweetness, It's kind of short but I tried my best, Might have got carried away with dialogue at some points but it should be okay, Star! Danny au, Whoa look at this I wrote something not sad, this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFangirlAndTheAngst/pseuds/TheFangirlAndTheAngst
Summary: To a young Sam Manson, the world was completely black and white, but then Danny Fenton smiled- and suddenly the world was bursting with colour.





	1. Before Time, There was You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Starborn Child, You Are a Part of the Cosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327302) by [widdlewed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed). 



> Hi again, it's me, Angst- coming back at you with some fluff!! (Oh, the irony.)  
> I'm finally posting this!! I got the original idea from widdlewed (they're a really great writer, by the way!!), and tweaked it a bit so, instead of being a ghost, Danny's something else entirely. This is all from the perspective of Sam, and I guess it could be interpreted as Amethyst Ocean?? But they don't really do anything though, so it's cool.  
> Anyway, before I start rambling, I'll let you read the fic, because that's what you came here for.  
> Enjoy!!!

Sam Manson had snuck out late at night when she was younger, back when the world seemed like a crueller place to the violet eyes that only saw injustice. Her parents had been lecturing her about proper etiquette earlier in the day, so she had wanted to get back at them. Then, while she was walking, she came across a boy sitting on the windowsill of the second floor of a house who looked to be her age. He possessed a radiant, starlit smile and eyes such a vivid, fluorescent sapphire that she could see them all the way from the pavement.

“Hey,” she called to the boy with hands cupped around her mouth to be certain that she was heard, “what are you doing up there? Who are you?”

The boy glanced downwards for a fleeting moment before he brought his gaze back to the constellations, but Sam had seen enough of those dazzling azure orbs to make her heart stutter between its beats.

“My name’s Danny. Danny Fenton.” Danny replied, swinging his legs back and forth with contentment, “And I’m up here ‘cause I’m meant to be.”

She gave him an odd look she wasn’t sure he could see before enquiring, “How could you be ‘meant’ to be up there?”

He gave her another passing glance filled with wondrous curiosity, as if she were something small and magnificent that wished to understand something far beyond what this Earth could ever teach her.

“Because I can’t go any further right now, but that’s okay, because even if I have to wait for eternity and past that, I’ll be home eventually.”

Sam became a little concerned at what she thought that that implied, and though she had a feeling that it conveyed something far more significant than anything she could possibly imagine, she asked anyway.

“Does that mean that this isn’t your house? Should you really be up there, then?”

Danny laughed softly, and her lips pulled upwards at how gentle and pure the sound was.

“I live in this building- if that is what you mean- but this isn’t my home. Not really.”

“Oh,” she replied intelligently, “okay- where is your home then?”

“Further away from this planet than humans will ever reach.” He sighed, and his breath danced past his lips in a cloud.

“ _Whoa_ , that sounds really cool. I’m Sam Manson, by the way- just thought you should know.”

Danny gave her a small smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle, and his irises shine with laughter and a light brighter than any of the lights in the heavens that she had ever seen.

“That’s a pretty name,” he spoke quietly, though his voice carried as if the very universe had silenced itself just for him, “I hope we can be friends while I remain here, because your soul is exceedingly beautiful.”

She didn’t know what ‘exceedingly’ meant, as she had still been rather young, but her cheeks tinted a rosy pink at the compliment that she had quite rightly taken it for. She briefly entertained the idea that he might be a grownup, as her mother and father had always said that grownups were always very wise and knew a lot of things that children did not- before she remembered that all the grownups she knew were also rather tall and had much deeper voices, so she decided that maybe he was not an adult- but wiser than one all the same.

She realised that she ought to get home now, as the early golden dustings of morning were beginning to scatter across the far horizon and her parents would most likely both awaken soon, since they were ridiculously early-risers, so she bade Danny farewell and began to walk away.

Sam turned her head to catch his eye one more time as she departed, but he was already gone.

 

* * *

 

 

When she returned home, she crawled into bed and feebly attempted to doze off so as to appear to have been asleep the whole time. But all she could see behind her eyelids were those cerulean eyes glistening softly with all the stars in the night sky, and an awe-inspiring smile to match.

 

Sam Manson found that she did not mind the sleep she lost when thinking of one Daniel Fenton.


	2. One step closer to the nebulae that dance through your bloodstream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As life rushed Sam by like cars on a race-track, the little things began to slip her mind. Like how Grandma Ida's laughter sounded as it rung in her ears like a melody. Like the day when Tucker had broken his first PDA and the three of them spent the day in his living-room eating ice-cream and planning its funeral.  
> Then there were the more important things. Like what the 4-page essay due next week was supposed to be about. And when the charity gala she was meant to attend with her parents was.
> 
> And just how extraordinary meeting Daniel Fenton and watching his eyes light up the dark night like the sun after a total solar eclipse had been. That was the most important out of any one of her cast away memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's me again.  
> This one's really short, but I'm not used to writing fluff and I'm trying my best.  
> I don't really have anything else to say, so let's jump to it then, I guess.

“I want to be an astronaut,” Danny muttered quietly to his friends, on a clear winter night with the lights of a thousand nebulas twinkling in his eyes, “more than anything, I want to leave the Earth’s atmosphere and just _be_. No people to impress, no expectations to live up to; just satellites and moons and planets and stars and _happiness_.”

“Why?” Sam asked, because his tone seemed so at peace, so young and free, yet so old and wise at the same time.

Not all there, but so incredibly real, too, and she wanted nothing more in that moment than for his eyes to sparkle like that forever.

“Because it’s where I belong.” he said simply, never once tearing his gaze away from the heavens above, eyes crinkling in laughter unheard by their ears.

His entire visage glowed with joy, making it seem as if there was starlight seeping through his skin, flowing through his veins like blood and like fire.

“Really?” Tucker inquired, curious, but by no means cynical.

“Truly.” Danny replied, so certainly.

And Sam and Tucker believed it.

 

* * *

 

 

After a few hours of craning their necks upwards, staring on in silence and just existing, it became too cold for them to remain. So, they bundled themselves up in their coats and began to leave, but Danny was still there, still sitting on the grass, and they almost didn’t want to disturb his silent wonder.

“Dude,” Tucker called to him, “we gotta go, it’s late. Besides, aren’t you cold?”

“But the sky’s so clear, and I’m so much closer up here.” Danny whispered in the softest of tones, awe lilting his voice in a way that made him seem so _surreal_ that, for a fleeting moment, Sam wondered if she was in a dream.

She was hearing his words, but it was like listening to something in a language that you are only just beginning to learn; _somehow_ , you can vaguely understand what is being said, but the words are foreign and strange, and they barely register in your mind, because the grace of the sentences, woven together like silk at the loom of a wizened seamstress, is just so _enchanting_.

For a little while, they simply stared at this boy- this _miracle_ ¬ that was gracing them with his presence.

Because the vivid song of the universe wasn’t just shining in his gentle baby-blues, it was in his soul.

“Closer to what?” Sam asked, because, looking upon the young Fenton, she felt she knew everything and nothing all at once. At one with the universe but not really a part of it at all.

She wanted to hang on to the feeling, she could do anything like this.

 

_“Home.”_

And his heartsick smile was the most _beautiful_ thing she had ever seen in her life.

 

(They decided to stay a little longer, after all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Told you it was short. I think the last one's a little longer, though, so it should be okay.  
> Feel free to leave comments/suggestions and stuff to me, it gives me something semi-productive to do!! (You don't have to, obviously, because it'd be weird to have a total stranger nag you.)  
> I'll update soon, so, bye for now!


	3. Where you have always belonged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Sam Manson had always known, but that didn't matter, because time could never take away the ethereal beauty that shone like sun-beams from the miracle that was Danny Fenton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!! I really enjoyed writing this- it was really relaxing and it made me feel all kinds of good.  
> I'm also going to mention I wrote this story while listening to two different songs: 'You', by A Great Big World, and 'If My Heart Was A House', by Owl City. They're really sweet songs and I sincerely recommend them if you feel like something peaceful.  
> Anyway- here we go!

Photographs, Sam Manson thought, would never hold a candle to the real beauty of life.

Photos of sunsets in the summer when the sky exploded into vivid technicolour, the crystalline sea on a beach of pearls- they were all different on film. The colours were duller and smudged at the edges, and the camera always made the scene look further away, so the detail was lost.

This was why she never stopped to admire pictures taken of one Daniel Fenton. Because no camera, however professional or modern, could ever hope to capture the brightness in his eyes that shone like the northern lights a hundred times over. The _real_ Danny Fenton’s beauty was not limited by the technological advancement of humanity- the _real_ Danny Fenton was not limited by _anything_.

_Like a star_ , she mused thoughtfully to herself.

She seemed to be making that connection an awful lot.

Sam snickered lightly at the idea. Her friend? Her Danny, a star? Surely he would be much more popular if it was so.

( _And surely she did not deserve such a thing in her life_ , she thought, and kept that to herself.)

But then she looked at him, the bearer of a smile so _pure_ and _dazzling_ ; the boy with so much _love_ in his heart but no one to give it to- and realised that there might be a basis, some rhyme or some reason for her thinking this way.

 

* * *

 

The next day at school, Sam noticed something that she hadn’t before when walking with Danny and Tucker to class- or rather, something that she had noticed, but not taken notice of.

Whenever they walked the halls, there were whispers. Whispers and staring and fingers pointed in their direction. It wasn’t even just at school, it was everywhere they went together, really.

She had always ignored them before. _Let them try and tear us down_ , she’d declare in the solidarity of her room at night when all she could hear was the laughter. _They can’t take down a castle if they’re swinging their sledgehammers in the wrong direction_.

(If Sam Manson was everything everyone- including herself- thought she ought to be, she would have been listening to their mutterings all along, and not caring at all. But she was a little less tough than people made her out to be.

Then again, wasn’t everyone?)

 

That day, for whatever reason, she decided to pay attention to what they were all saying for once.

 

_“Look at Danny.”_

 

_“Fenton’s always been such an odd one.”_

 

_“I can’t get over those eyes.”_

 

_Danny, Danny, Danny._

 

It shouldn’t really have come as a surprise to her. He really _was_ an enigma.

 

_“No wonder Danny loves space so much, his head looks like it’s up there, most of the time.”_

 

But that comment stopped her in her tracks. So she and Tucker really weren’t the only ones noticing?

She turned to her two friends. Tucker was talking to Danny animatedly about some new software update on his PDA that improved security and sound quality. Danny was simply nodding along at his ecstatic rambling, though it was clear he was paying attention, because his eyes glistened with intrigue, and he appeared to be hanging off his every word.

He was always so _genuine_. He burned so _brightly_ and _sincerely_ that suddenly Sam couldn’t see Danny being anything _but_ a star.

It couldn’t be possible, yet, it _had_ to be.

The Milky Way was in that boy’s veins, Sam was sure of it. Danny Fenton was a part of the cosmos, and he belonged beyond this Earth’s atmosphere, where he could sing with the stars and gaze upon the endless expanses of this galaxy and whatever lay outside of it.

He deserved it, more than anything or anyone, he deserved to go home.

Not to Fenton Works, not to Casper High- not even to Amity Park; he deserved his _real_ home, further away from this planet than humans would ever reach.

You’d think he would get lonely, but she’d seen the way he looked at the stars, the fondness that made it obvious that they weren’t just lights in the sky to him, they were _family_.

 

Sam was a lot of things, but she was not such a fool that she would hold a star in her hands and try to keep it there.

So if there wasn’t room for a Sam Manson in that home, or in that family, then so be it.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

One month and three weeks later, Daniel Fenton went missing- last seen on the top of the hill which the three of them had stargazed upon so long ago.

His parents were in such a tizzy, but Sam wasn’t worried, and at night, she dreamed sweetly of a boy with raven black hair and baby blue eyes living among the depths of the cosmos, and dancing with the stars that he had finally become one with.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow- it's really over!  
> I'm sad to let this go, because it's made me really happy to write, but 'all good things must come to an end' I suppose. Besides, I feel like if I carried it on it'd just become progressively worse, and I don't want it to end up like that. I probably could put in someone like Dash or Mr. Lancer seeing it or something, so comment if that's what you want!! But if not, I'll leave it here to run its course against the tides of the universe.  
> So, bye guys!! See you all in the next fic!!!! (I'm not going to lie, I'm probably going to post a really angsty one to make up for the last two stories having happy endings.)  
> Byeeee :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! If you liked this, be sure to check out my other stuff!! (You don't have to, though- it IS your life, after all.)


End file.
